1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective headgear, and particularly to an environmental system for motorsports helmets that includes a forced air ventilation system, water supply, communications radio, and a backpack containing most of the functional elements, which communicate with the helmet.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance and value of protective helmets in motorsports has become increasingly recognized over the years. Motorsports helmets meeting certain specific standards are required in all organized motorsports, as well as being required for use by motorcyclists for travel on public roads. Such protective helmets are required for use in off-road riding by motorcyclists as well, in virtually all jurisdictions.
The so-called “full-face” or completely enclosed helmet has become increasingly popular due to the increased protection provided, and is in fact required in many motorsports venues. A drawback of such full-face helmets is their relative lack of ventilation. While virtually all helmet manufacturers provide passive ventilation means to various degrees in their full-face helmets, such helmets are still generally quite stifling when worn on a warm or hot day. As a result, some high-end helmets are provided with inlets to accept forced air from some external source. While this can be quite useful in a race car, the typical motorcyclist or all-terrain vehicle (ATV) operator is unable to take advantage of such a provision for forced air ventilation, as there is no place to install the motor, fan, and power supply for such a system on a motorcycle and most ATVs do not provide for such either. Yet, the full-face helmet is arguably of more value to the motorcyclist or operator of an open ATV than it is to the driver of an enclosed car, where the structure of the car provides some additional protection.
The exposed position of the motorcyclist or ATV operator when riding leads to other problems as well, particularly in off-road riding, e.g., desert riding in the Southwest. The dry conditions invariably result in the rider encountering significant amounts of dirt and dust during a ride, particularly if the rider is trailing another rider(s). The importance of avoiding the inhalation of significant amounts of dust has been increasingly recognized, as ingestion of such dust over a prolonged period is now known to result in silicosis in many people who have been subjected to such exposure. In the past, it was customary for riders in such conditions to tie a handkerchief or bandanna over their lower faces in an attempt to reduce the ingestion and inhalation of dirt and dust, but such a solution was not as effective as desired. More recently, motorcycle riders and ATV operators have used full-face helmets with passive air filters, i.e., not having a powered, forced air source, to provide clean air to breathe within the helmet. However, the problem noted further above with the difficulty in providing sufficient ventilation air for comfort, particularly in hot climates, is exacerbated by the airflow restriction of such a passive filter.
Another problem encountered in such conditions is the dehydration that a driver or rider may experience. The heat encountered in an enclosed racing car is several tens of degrees warmer than ambient temperature, and the very hot and dry conditions encountered when off-road riding in the Southwest may be comparable. Accordingly, the driver or rider will require a fair amount of water during the course of the event. In auto racing events, this may be handled during pit stops or the car may contain a gallon or so of drinking water for the driver. This is clearly not possible during an extended off-road ride on a motorcycle or ATV. Yet, most lighter off-road motorcycles have no place to carry any significant amount of water to allow the rider to rehydrate during the course of the ride. Even though an ATV may be able to carry water for the operator, the lack of access due to the full-face helmet commonly worn requires the operator to stop and remove his or her helmet in order to get a drink, and this may be a frequent need in hot and dry climates.
Another concern of off-road enthusiasts is the desire to remain in communication with other participants. Aside from the nearly universal desire to remain in contact with friends and acquaintances with whom one is sharing a common enjoyable experience, the ability to communicate with others over some distance may be critical in the event of an accident or mishap. This particularly true in the case of off-road riding, if a rider is traveling alone or becomes separated from his or her group. Even the cautious rider who makes no mistakes may find himself or herself in a potential emergency situation in the event of a mechanical problem. Even when traveling in a group, the last rider in the group is not likely to be noticed by others very frequently, and it may be a matter of several miles of travel before others notice that the trailing rider is no longer with the rest of the group when no other communication means is available.
Various helmets and protective wear incorporating certain additional features have been developed in the past. An example of such is found in Japanese Patent No. 2000-303,245, published on Oct. 31, 2000. This reference describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a full-face helmet having an electrically powered intake fan and filter in the top thereof. Air is exhausted from the bottom of the helmet during fan operation. Another example is found in Chinese Patent No. 1,513,392, published on Jul. 21, 2004. This reference describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a complete environmental suit and sealed helmet for protecting the wearer from severe acute respiratory syndrome (SARS). The suit and helmet provide temperature regulation, drinking water, and air filtration, among other functions.
Thus, an environmental system for motorsports helmets solving the aforementioned problems is desired.